mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пони, которую должны знать все
Пони, которую должны знать все ( ) — песня, исполняемая Рарити в эпизоде «Пони из высшего общества». Сама песня сопровождается показом сцен, в которых Рарити проводит время с пони из высшего общества Кантерлота. Название Дэниэл Инграм, композитор песни, попросил посетителей его страницы в Facebook назвать песню. Он предлагал такие названия, как «Становление популярной» («Becoming Popular») или «Песня о популярности» («Popularity Song»).http://www.facebook.com/dannyimusic/posts/270738612973718 Самым популярным предложением в первых ста пятидесяти комментариях было «Пони, которую должны знать все» («The Pony Everypony Should Know»). Позже он назовёт песню «Становление популярной (Пони, которую должны знать все)» («Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know)»).http://www.facebook.com/dannyimusic/posts/270757059638540 Текст Русская версия = :Рарити: ::Я буду лучшей, одной такой на Земле. ::Я пример для пони, и все разговоры лишь обо мне. ::Я лучше всех, и на виду я всегда. ::И вокруг все пони быть похожими хотят на меня. ::И нет никого вокруг известнее, чем я. ::Я и звезда, я и одна — одна на целый мир. ::Я царица, звезда, такой не найти, да. ::И вокруг все пони быть похожими хотят на меня. ::Мои слова все пони будут ловить, ::А я взглядом одобренье дарить. ::Я всем тон задаю, и нет такой же второй. ::Все вокруг мечтают быть знакомы со мной. ::В театре, на яхтах и в своих домах. ::Все говорят вокруг лишь только про меня. ::Да, я лучшая в мире, и не будет другой, да. ::И вокруг все пони хоть на час один мечтают стать мной. ::Просто я пример для пони. ::Я — пример для пони. ::Я тот пример для пони. ::Все мечтают стать мной. |-| Оригинальная версия = :Рарити: ::I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go. ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know. ::I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow. ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know. ::Becoming as popular as popular can be. ::Making my mark, making my mark in high society. ::I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah. ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know. ::See how they hang on every word that I speak. ::My approving glance is what they all seek. ::I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe. ::I'm the type of pony everypony should know. ::At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht. ::Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot. ::I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe, yeah. ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know. ::Because I'm the type of pony. ::Yes, I'm the type of pony. ::Yes, I'm the type of pony everypony should know. Детали из видео На 1:08 среди других пони можно заметить Хойти Тойти, Сапфир Шорс, Фото Финиш и Дерпи Хувз, которая носит свой костюм из бумажных пакетов из «Затмение луны». Рарити носит некоторые платья из предыдущих эпизодов. Платья, которые она носила на аукционе и на яхте Фэнсипэнтса были показаны в «Секреты дружбы». Наряд для званного обеда в Кантерлотском саду из «Настоящие сёстры», а платье, которое она носит в оперном театре — платье для Грандиозного бала Гала-концерта, показанное в эпизодах «Приглашение на бал», «Рождённая для успеха», «Птица Феникс» и «Самый лучший вечер». Наконец, наряд, надетый на Рарити в самом конце песни, был использован в эпизоде «Хвастунишка» Награды Песни «Пони, которую должны знать все» и «Пусть лучший победит!» были номинированы на «Outstanding Original Song — Children's and Animation» в 39-ой Дневной премии «Эмми». Примечания de:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) en:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) es:Cada vez mas popular it:Diventare una VIP (Il Pony che Ogni Pony Incontrare Vorrà) pl:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) Категория:Песни второго сезона